Senate Building
The Senate Building was the headquarters of the Republic Senate located in the Senate District on Coruscant, the Republic capital. Here the Republic Senators debated, schemed and voted in addition to carrying out there various political duties. Within the building was the Grand Convocation Chamber, a massive hall filled with dozens upon dozens or possibly even hundreds of repulsor platform pods that would house the Senators while in the process of official business. The Chamber was made large enough to accommodate all the Senatorial delegations essentially serving as the Republic's "senate floor". The Senate Building was patrolled by the Coruscant Security forces including the Senate Guards and Commandos. These groups were responsible for protecting the building and the politicians within. Hostage Crisis One of the most shocking and crucial events of the War occurred here when Cad Bane and his posse of mercenaries attacked the Senate Building and held several of its leading Senators hostage. Bane and his crew had been hired to ensure that Ziro the Hutt would be released from Republic prison. Senate Murders The Senate Building was the site of a series of murders involving Republic Senators. The backdrop for these incidents was a controversial military expansion bill championed by Umbaran senator Mee Dechi and Kaminoan representative Halle Burtoni. Another faction of senators inspired by Rodian delegate Onaconda Farr planned to vote down the measure. However before the vote could happen Farr was poisoned sending a shock wave of fear and suspicion through the ranks of the Senators who quickly suspected that one of their own was the culprit. Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Padme Amidala and Lolo Purs who all were part of Farr's anti war expansion committee all carried an investigation of their own in doing so they came to clash with Umbaran senator Mee Dechi who resented the four for opposing the military expansion act. Shortly after Dechi himself was killed casting further suspicion on the anti-war group. In the end it would be Rodian Lolo Purs who was responsible for both killings, Purs in fact wanted revenge on Farr for his dealings with the CIS in bringing he war to Rodia. The Zillo Beast Strikes Back After a new Republic weapon awakened a dangerous Zillo Beast on Malastare Republic forces had the creature taken to Coruscant for study despite the protest of scientists, soldiers and Jedi. Eventually the fears of the worst case scenario came to pass after the animal awoke and broke free before it could be euthanized. The Zillo Beast attacked the Senate Building and climbed to the top of the building causing considerable havoc and damage in the process. Luckily the creature was stopped by a Malastarian poison and plummeted from the top of the building to releasing a poisonous gas across the Senate District. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (film) *Dooku Captured *The Gungan General *Hostage Crisis *Senate Spy *Duchess of Mandalore *Senate Murders *The Zillo Beast Strikes Back *Sphere of Influence *Assassin *Evil Plans *Heroes on Both Sides *Pursuit of Peace *Deception *Crisis on Naboo *Revival Category:Locations Category:Buildings